Overleg gebruiker:JamalH
Welkom hier! Welcome! 24 mrt 2008 13:42 (UTC) :Thank you for your goodness. I placed my quarry here. Jamal Hustróva 24 mrt 2008 13:43 (UTC) ::Vitajte, Welkom ! BTW, who helped you make you first Dutch edit ? 24 mrt 2008 13:45 (UTC) :::An online translator machine. There are many of them. Jamal Hustróva 24 mrt 2008 13:46 (UTC) :I saw so. I rewrote it a bit, because there were a lot translation mistakes. 24 mrt 2008 13:48 (UTC) ::Thank you very much. At least, I can say I did not make mistakes. Jamal Hustróva 24 mrt 2008 13:49 (UTC) :::Interesting, these kind of translator machines. I'll have to try this once. BTW Jamal, I do not think you have to apologise for making mistakes. There is this nice saying: Those who make no mistakes are making the biggest mistakes of all — they are attempting nothing new. (Anthony de Mello) 24 mrt 2008 14:02 (UTC) ::::That is true. But I did try. I used translator machine. Jamal Hustróva 24 mrt 2008 14:03 (UTC) :::::I think you are doing very, very well ! Congratulations with your efforts. BTW, have you been at the Libertaanse Bierfeesten ? There has been a lotery (at 2:00 p.m.) and if you are lucky to find the winning number in one of the tents overthere, you can win the price, being a reis naar de maan :) 24 mrt 2008 14:18 (UTC). ::::::It looks very interresting. Jamal Hustróva 24 mrt 2008 14:23 (UTC) Please sign in your company at Kamer van Koophandel. -Markvondeegel 9 jul 2008 09:31 (UTC) :Jamal Hustróva Steengroeve‎ is my company. What do you mean? Jamal Hustróva 9 jul 2008 17:13 (UTC) ::That you have to request a place for in the register. For example, one of the requirements is the adding of an infobox. I'll do that one for you ;) 9 jul 2008 17:15 (UTC) :::Thank you for your goodness. Jamal Hustróva 9 jul 2008 17:15 (UTC) Vote please! See Forum:Verkiezingen ;) Greenday2 26 apr 2009 17:35 (UTC) :An explanation: the elections are that, of 2009, you can now vote for president, vice-president, prime minister, minister of Home Affairs, Foreign minister, Minister of the Schools, Minister of Media and Economics, Minister of Transport and Global Warming and things like that. You are a bit too late to get a chance, but you can now vote. You can vote til May 6th. That means that im not your president since May 6th 2009 anymore ;) 26 apr 2009 17:39 (UTC) ::Nemôcš, neši občan :( Jonges.. Hij kan niet stemmen, omdat 'ie geen burger is :( --OoWeThBe 26 apr 2009 17:43 (UTC) :::Owch... Greenday2 26 apr 2009 17:44 (UTC) Oh wait, we heared just that you can't vote because you don't have the Burger-status (citizen). Sorry :( 26 apr 2009 17:44 (UTC) :Zeg ik toch net :P Cvok :P --OoWeThBe 26 apr 2009 17:45 (UTC) Stop Roken! Hi Jamal, i don't know what your home language is so i post this in English. I've saw you've made a page against smoking in Libertas, that's good ;) But there are only two points. * If this is for all ages, i think that we shouldn't do this further, because old people can decides by itself if they want to smoking. If you want to have No Smoking in all public areas, you can go to our gouvernment to ask something about this. * The Dutch is not good in the article (what you've already said). Maybe it's better to make in future English pages ;) But i will translate it. Otherwise, thank you for your contributions to Libertas and if you have questions, ask them! Greetings from president 26 apr 2009 17:35 (UTC) :Tah; het is een machinevertaling ;) Greenday2 26 apr 2009 17:38 (UTC) ::Ik weet het, maar alsnog :P Internationale bedrijven kunnen het ook goed doen ^^ 26 apr 2009 17:40 (UTC) :::Het is geen machinevertaling, maar echt handen werk. Zie kunn (dubbel n) etc. :) --OoWeThBe 26 apr 2009 17:44 (UTC) Ši už preč? :S --OoWeThBe 26 apr 2009 18:03 (UTC)